


Not dead yet battlefront...wait no, thats not right-

by MerriBerri



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Afterlife, Gen, One Shot, They do be dead tho, angel beats au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25203478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerriBerri/pseuds/MerriBerri
Summary: Hinata wakes up in an unfamiliar place only to be told by a group of strangers that he had died and now has to join their un officially named battlefrontNi c e
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, There's other ships too but like kagehina's the main one
Kudos: 11





	Not dead yet battlefront...wait no, thats not right-

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished watching angel beats the other day and felt like writing this sO  
> Hope u enjoy!! Comments and kudo's are appreciated 😼💕
> 
> I need to stop writing so many au's lmao

Something feels off...

Hinata wakes up and immediately shoots up from the rock hard ground that was extremely uncomfortable

"Where am I?!" The ginger asks timidly looking at the strange group of people in front of him, where was he? This place looked sort of like a school but it definitely wasn't his one

"YAY!! He's awake!! Welcome to the not dead yet battlefront!" A tall white-haired boy exclaims and the rest of the group give him an extremely annoyed look.

"Lev you ruined it, you idiot!" A shorter boy says kicking Levs back which results in a whine of complaint from him

"You're not even supposed to BE here, you should be planning a diversion with the others!"

"But Yakuuuuu!! I wanna be more than just a decoy!"

"N o"

Putting aside those too-

"Not dead yet battle...front...?" Hinata repeats still extremely confused about what's happening. Hopefully, these people would be able to explain something 

"Mmhm!" Oikawa smiles "You're dead now! We all are!"

Hinata blinked a couple of times trying to process everything that was happening  
"WAIT WHAT?! I-I'm dead?!" He yells "No! That can't be right! I was just...just-" he trails off as his mind starts to get all fuzzy again, this just can't be true!

Oikawa raises his eyebrow at the new kid before speaking again "Do you remember how you died?" He asks

Hinata shakes his head

"That makes sense alot of people take a while to regain their memories after coming here"  
Kenma mentions. Unlike some of the others, his hair's two-toned and he's playing on a Nintendo. How he managed to get one of those if they were all "supposedly" dead was beyond Hinata

"None of us really know why we're here but our best bet is that we've done something to make God mad and this is our punishment" Kenma mumbles 

"Anywaaaaays!! I'm Tooru Oikawa, the leader of this not officially named battlefront!" He says confidently 

Hinata tilts his head in confusion. Poor thing isn't even getting the chance to introduce himself  
"Not officially named? But I thought you guys were called the not dead yet battlefront?" 

"N-" before Oikawa could even finish what he was saying a tall boy with bedhead interrupts him  
"Yeah currently we are but cuz of Mr perfectionist here we keep on having to change it—" 

Yamaguchi, a green-haired boy who was standing next to Tsukishima nods in agreement "Last time we were called the Milk drinker destroyer battlefront..." He mumbles with a hint of embarrassment but to be honest who can blame him?

"Definitely the worse one we've had so far," Tsukishima says pushing up his glasses and Yamaguchi snickers 

"So, are you willing to join the battlefront with us?" Oikawa asks ignoring the two other boys who were insulting his naming choices

"I'm not sure, to be honest—" 

"Damn shorty you really are causing us alot of trouble!" Their leader sighs  
"Look, you either join us at the battlefront. Or you join sides with HIM and get obliterated" 

He points over to a raven-haired boy standing on the opposite side of the school field by himself, one might say he looks angelic but to Hinata, he just looked plain scary, especially the expression he had on his face right now.

Though at the same time that just made the boy more intrigued and want to interact with him more

"He's some type of spy that God sent to torture the living daylight out of us! So all we've gotta do is get rid of him and then we can all leave this place!" Oikawa says

"Oikawa!! Stop scaring him! Most of the time unless someone attempts to fight him Kageyama's actually pretty harmless" Suga smiles "Plus it's not like any of us can die here anyways"

"W-wait really? Is it cuz we're already dead?" Hinata asks

"No shit sherlock" Tsukishima snarls

"Hey!!"

Due to Tsukishima's snarky remark, a majority of people are arguing or are trying to stop it which diverts the attention away from Hinata.

Luckily thanks to his short stature he manages to quickly sneak behind the bleachers without anybody noticing and approaches the raven-haired boy, Kageyama who appears to be drinking a carton of milk 

"Hi!!! I'm Hinata Shoyou!" He smiles "Everyone keeps talking about how we're all dead or something and how you're our enemy, it SUPER weird!" He blurtd out

"I'm sure you dont believe them though! W-we're not really dead, right?" Hinata asks, the smile on his face disappearing by the second

Kageyama takes a sip out of his milk cartoon "No, they're right we're all dead how hard is it to get that into your head?"

"Geez, why do you have to be such a jerk about it though!" Hinata whines

"How am I being a jerk?! You're the one that keeps on talking!"

"Jerky jerkface!"

"Dumb ass!"

"BAKAYAMA!!"

Kageyama let out a sigh getting tired of their childish insults

"Fine, do you want me to prove to you that you're really dead?" He asks and the other boy nods eagerly

Hinata watches Kageyama as he pulls out something sharp and shiny and in almost an instant the world goes black for him

Tsukishima looks over to Hinata who's now passed out on the ground after being stabbed by Kageyama 

"He is such an idiot"


End file.
